Bodily Reactions and Best Practices
by oneofthemuses
Summary: Written in response to a prompt at the nbckink meme, the prompt was, "Jeff/Annie caught in the act by Abed."


**Spoilers**: It assumes general knowledge of season three, such as living arrangements and what class the group is taking.  
><strong>AN: **This was written in response to a prompt on nbckink. It was written on a whim, with no beta, at 2AM or so. I haven't written any fic before, except one ill-advised foray many, many years ago that is no longer available online (_thank goodness_).  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own no part of _Community_ though I wish mightily that I did.

The Study Group is at Abed, Troy and Annie's apartment studying for finals when Annie starts freaking out. It's not about her pen this time, _thank god,_ but she's freaking out all the same. She misclassified some organism or the other (methanogens are _not_ eubacteria) into the wrong kingdom and suddenly, _bam_, Annie's convinced she's going to fail Bio and Professor Kane is going to think she's an idiot and... Yeah, it only gets uglier from there. She's pacing and _fuck, is she starting to hyperventilate?_

Jeff hustles her into her bedroom, miming at the group to take a twenty minute break while he talks Annie down. Or, you know, works _some_ kind of magic with his mouth. Winger Speeches never go out of style, right?

He's got her sitting on her bed and he's down on one knee, when she decides that his words aren't working. She's swaying a little, waving her hands back and forth in front of her face, eyes wide and breathing deeply through her nose except it sounds a lot more like she's struggling to get oxygen and Jeff's getting worried. He's pretty sure this is what panic attacks look like. Since when does Annie not give him her full attention? Since when does his silver tongue and natural charm not sedate and seduce her? Well, fuck, he might fail bio but Jeff Winger does not fail at _this,_ goddamnit.

Annie's breathing through her nose but that's mostly because her mouth is now otherwise occupied. Jeff is kissing her hard, wanting to prove his mojo still works and wanting to make sure that the first guy she has in her room is _him._They've probably got about fifteen minutes left and Jeff's only intention, really, is to kiss her and calm her down enough that they can finish studying. Really.

Jeff's got no fucking clue what Annie did or who she's dated since Vaughan but apparently, she's learned more effective methods of stress relief because she's got his pants undone and her hand stroking his cock before he even realizes she had any such intentions. He's feeling a little like he dropped the ball (which is _not _cool) and Jeff takes a moment to enjoy the sensation of hot hands and firm strokes before taking control. After all, _he's_ supposed to be helping_ her._It's only right that he make sure she comes out calmer than before. He's momentarily put off by the very bad pun he just made before his attention shifts back to the task, literally, at hand.

He moves her hands away from his aching cock and kisses down her neck slowly before pushing her gently back on her bed. He says a silent thank you to _something _that Annie's wearing shorts, nuzzling his face into her hipbone and then drawing them down her legs quickly. He strokes Annie softly through her panties, looks up to gauge her reaction in time to see her raise her head and give him a look that very clearly says _do you think this is the time for soft and gentle?_He smiles to himself and pushes her cute little cotton boyshorts down (they're bright green and have the words '100% organic' written on them - it's clever, he thinks).

Jeff knows Annie is expecting him to go slow and gentle still but he can see how wet she is so he pushes a finger into her, swiftly and with some force, instead. She clenches around him immediately and as he swipes at her clit with his thumb, her hips rise up off the bed toward him and he can hear her indrawn breath. Perfect. Jeff doesn't let her get comfortable with the feeling before he's pumping his finger in and out and setting up a fast rhythm. It's working for her within minutes and he can feel her thighs quivering as he flicks at her clit. He's kissing her thigh when he takes a quick lick at her clit and Annie is suddenly _there_.

It's hard and _fast _and Annie blindly reaches for Jeff, pulling him up to her, kissing him, and shoving his pants and boxers down as fast as she can (wow, she has monkey-feet, those things are dexterous). And she's holding his cock and positioning him and he doesn't really need encouragement at this point, he's well aware of what he's supposed to do and how to do it. Very well aware. And really good at it. So you know.

He drives into her while she's still experiencing aftershocks and he pauses for a moment to wonder if she wanted him to wear a condom but he knows she's on the pill and he trusts her and she trusts him so he figures it's okay. He's thrusting harder now and really, it's not the time and place for _thinking _and everything is instinctive at this point anyway. He's swallowing her moans with his mouth on hers as one hand snakes under her shirt and pinches her nipple, alternating between the right and left as best he can. The other hand is holding her hip, thankful that she's small enough and his hands are big enough that he can just barely nudge her clit every so often while still holding her steady.

He's so close and he can feel her tightening, clenching almost painfully around him, when the background noise suddenly gets louder and he _knows_. He's losing his rhythm, thrusting wildly now, even as he spares a quick glance over his shoulder to see Abed standing there, eyebrow raised thoughtfully.

"I'll just let you two finish."

Abed nods to him, closing the door, mumbling his usual, 'Cool. Cool, cool, cool.' Annie's eyes popped open at Abed's words and she looks mortified even as she falls over the edge. It makes for the weirdest O-face he's seen in a while. It's not something he's going to focus on right now, as he feels himself start coming, as she rides out the end of her orgasm, walls continuing to squeeze him rhythmically. He can hear Abed outside, now, as he slumps over Annie, catching his breath.

The study group is slowly reassembling and Abed was obviously in charge of checking in on Jeff and Annie. Abed is launching into an involved explanation about stress relief practices and pop culture. Jeff's pretty sure that Abed is right outside the bedroom door because he can hear a low mutter about the pre-climax climax and Jeff doesn't even bother wondering. He looks at Annie, lying under him, half-clothed and wonders if he needs to reassure her about Abed. Jeff pretty much used his best method just now so there's really nowhere to go from here but down. Which, actually, is totally doable. He quirks an eyebrow at her. Annie whooshes out a breath and looks at him, "Troy and Abed share a blanket fort in the living room. I've _seen _things." Annie's eyes widen dramatically as she whispers the last part. She smiles at him.

He smiles back.


End file.
